1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an image reading apparatus and a medium conveying device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image reading apparatus may have a body including a first inlet port, a first ejection port, a second inlet port, and a second ejection port. A conveyance path may be formed in the body.
A first medium may be introduced into the first inlet port. The first medium may be ejected from the first ejection port. A second medium having smaller width than that of the first medium may be introduced into the second inlet port. The second medium may be ejected from the second ejection port. The second ejection port may remain open. The conveyance path may guide the first medium from the first inlet port to the first ejection port and guide the second medium from the second inlet port to the second ejection port.
In the known image reading apparatus, the first medium and the second medium which are different in width may be conveyed with the first inlet port, the first ejection port, the second inlet port, the second ejection port and the conveyance path.
In the known image reading apparatus, because the second ejection port remains open, the user may inadvertently insert the second medium, which should have been inserted in the second inlet port, in the second ejection port (“a reverse insertion”). If the user performs the reverse insertion of the second medium in the second ejection port, the reverse insertion may overload various components provided in the conveyance path and a malfunction occur.